Performing a near field communication (NFC) by using an electric field enables a non-contact peer-to-peer data transmission to be performed between electronic devices within a range of about ten centimeters. Due to a low transmission power, a short communication distance and a high security, the NFC has been widely used in industries such as logistics, payment, finance and warehouse management and the like. With rise of wireless internet and widespread use of smart phones, functions such as mobile payment, information sharing and the like become more widely used.
However, when a communication between two electronic devices of a near field communication is not established, a detectable signal is weak and vulnerable to suffer an electromagnetic interference from a communication environment, so that quality of the communication can not be ensured. For example, in an application scenario of a touch screen, when a communication between two devices is not established, a communication signal between two touch screens is very weak, and a capacitive screen is generally quite close to an LCD, a drive signal of the LCD will interfere with a communication signal between capacitive screens, so a communication can substantially not be implemented if suffering an interference in a case of that a display screen is open. Therefore, it is a technical problem to be solved to detect whether a communicatable peer-to-peer electronic device exists within a communicatable range in a case of a weak signal or greater interference, so that the electronic device identifies whether a near field communication needs to be performed.